


Silent Night

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Christmas Lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz takes Prowl out to look at Christmas lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> Because it came out of my 'mouth' and y'know, 'doooo iiiiiiit' and all... Merry Giftmas~

"I know you're not as busy as you're pretending to be."

"I'm not pretending to be busy," Prowl replied as he looked up at Jazz over the report he was reading. It wasn't vital work - so maybe Jazz had a point, but... 

"Then you're free. Come on, I've got something to show you." 

"That's not what I--" Prowl paused and set the report down. They'd finished their mission and related reconnaissance and he was just reading over an incidental report about something completely unrelated. It wasn't busywork, it was just... 

"Okay," he said as he got to his feet. "Show me."

"Right this way," Jazz replied, his tone playful. 

They'd been loaned an out-of-business auto shop at the edge of a village named Clairmont. When they'd arrived the week before, a fresh snow had just fallen and it was difficult to camouflage their tire tracks... until the midday sun melted everything away. Since that day, it had just been gloomy with a bit of rain that almost turned to ice overnight, but didn't. 

Their local contacts had insisted the weather was always fickle, especially in late November and early December, so they'd all just have to deal with it. In the end, it hadn't been a help or hindrance, so...

"We're out of here tomorrow," Prowl reminded Jazz as he transformed to follow his partner out of the garage. 

"That's why we're doing this tonight." Jazz led the way out into a fluffy, freshly fallen snow that was, Prowl realized, still falling. 

"It's snowing!" 

"I know. And it's even better like this."

The tire marks in the garage lot suggested that Jazz had been in and out a few times. Also, that he'd been doing donuts without reservation. 

"Come on," Jazz called as he took off toward the more residential section of Claremont. 

"Wait." Prowl cruised up right behind Jazz at the first stop sign. "What are we--?"

"Shh--" Jazz replied. "Just follow me."

Prowl still waited a full three seconds when it was his turn at the intersection, but it wasn't like there was any other traffic to get in between them. 

The white blanket of snow on every surface was brilliant, once they got into an area with streetlights, and the multi-colored lights on every building and tree reflected everywhere and made the ground sparkle. 

Christmas lights weren't anything new. Spike had tried to decorate the cacti one year, after all. Snow wasn't anything new, either, but together, like this, in silence with almost no distractions...

Prowl wasn't sure how to describe it. 

Probably a waste of resources, except it was being done for religious and symbolic reasons, and also in a sense of competition, which certainly wasn't rational. Distracting, except they were going slow enough that it wasn't difficult to keep track of the road, Jazz's tail-lights, and the soft rushes of snow as they swirled past the streetlights' plumes of white. 

The streets had already been salted - this would require a solid scrubbing later - the snow wasn't sticking to them in any dangerous way. 

Every house had lights on it, colorful and blinking, color-trails chasing along, trees with every branch perfectly outlined... There were icicles made of lights, lit plastic figures of people and snowmen and animals and shapes... 

Slowly, they wound through residential streets, silent, taking in millions of tiny lights sparkling in the snow. And finally - which was what made Prowl realize Jazz had pre-scouted this all - at the end of a cul de sac, there were arches of lights over the road making a tunnel of color. 

"Jazz..."

"It's amazing, isn't it? All this work and it's something we can look at, too."

"It's amazing," Prowl agreed. He hadn't even realized, either, that it had all been designed to be seen from vehicles and, by extension, anyone who happened to in the form of a vehicle. He was glad he could see it and was glad... "Thank you."

"For what?" Jazz questioned. Prowl knew the tone. He was going to have to say it, but this time, he didn't really mind. 

"Noticing that I wasn't busy."

"Hey, no problem. And if you're not busy later..."

The drive back was just a bit faster and also certainly not as quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> **Clairmont Village Weekly**
> 
>  
> 
> **Police Reports**
> 
>  
> 
> Several citizens inquired to the Clairmont Village Police Department on the nature of an apparent low-speed police chase on December 17th. An out-of-town police vehicle was seen following a white sports-car for several miles through several neighborhoods, including the Whispering Woods subdivision. Neither vehicle interacted with any other vehicles on the road and both appeared to be following all posted signs and speed limits. The out-of-town police vehicle was not using lights or sirens and both vehicles left town without a trace.


End file.
